fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Wright
Summary Joe Wright is one of the player characters of Paradise City, he's an old, grumpy man, who spent his day gardening, making maps and yelling at people, that is untill the day he encountered 6 other Stand users in Woodstock's library and found himself caught in the schemes of a colossal crime organization. Personality Grumpy, stubborn, considers all young people to be lazy and worth for nothing if he doesn't have proof against it. Coldened by the time in the war and by the loss of his wife, will often act rudely and mockingly, but will take action to protect the things dear to him, which in all honestly, aren't a lot. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Joe Wright Origin: Paradise City Gender: Male Age: 73 Classification: Human, Stand-User Likes: Woodstock, Maps Dislikes: Germans and youngsters Eye Color: Black Hair Color: White Hobbies: Map Making, Gardening Values: History Marital Status: Widowed Status: Alive Affiliation: Woodstock Gang Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B, Unknown with Hello, Goodbye Powers and Abilities: Some Degree of Martial Arts and Gun Proficiency (Had military training and fought in WW2), Hello, Goodbye which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation and BFR (Can create doors, of varying shapes and sizes, which act as portals between two points), Transmutation (Can turn normal doors into Portal Doors), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility and Invisibility Attack Potency: Avarage Human Level (Had military training, but old age wore him down), Unknown with Hello, Goodbye Speed: Avarage Human Level with Massively Faster than Light Reaction Speed (Reacted to My Name Is Mud, who by having A speed should be comparable to Star Platinum), likely Massively Faster than Light '''Speed with Hello, Goodbye (Should be able to hit enemies as fast as Joe) '''Lifting Strength: Avarage Human Level (Had military training, but old age wore him down), Unknown with Hello, Goodbye Striking Strength: Avarage Human Class, Unknown with Hello, Goodbye Durability: Likely Building Level (Should be able to survive hits from Close-Quarter Stands, such as Don't Stop Me Now, who send a small bunker flying high in the air, or Shoot to Thrill, who collapsed a building), likely Building Level with Hello, Goodbye (Has B Endurance and should be more durable than his user), Unknown for Portal Doors Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers (up to 20 Kilometers) with Hello, Goodbye's ability Standard Equipment: Various Maps Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Any damage dealt to Hello, Goodbye is reflected onto Joe. Portal Doors cannot be closed if something is in-between them and they are visible to non-stand users. Joe is stubborn. Being an old man, Joe can also get very tired using his Stand ability a lot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hello, Goodbye' is a purple tarantula-like stand, around 30 cm in size, with mechanical grey legs. **'Portal Doors': Hello, Goodbye's ability is to create doors everywhere in the user's eyesight or ever more remotely by using a map of the chosen location, with the maximum range being enough to cover a whole city. These doors are purple, can be of vast selection of shapes, can be up to 10 feet big and can be spawned in multiple pairs, thought the more doors there are the more concentration is needed to keep them up. ｢Hello, Goodbye」can also convert pre-existing doors in to his, turning them purple in the process, but it's not an istantaneus trasformation. This stand has no major flaw, but the doors cannot be closed if something is in-between them, as such not allowing the user to cut things up between them, and they are visible to non-stand users. Note: The Roleplay Joe Wright is from is still on-going, so it's likely that future information will change ratings Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users